


The Black Lily

by Pauperfish



Series: Two-Up [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, First Meetings, Hinted BDSM, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Relationship, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, ceo jaehyun, punk yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauperfish/pseuds/Pauperfish
Summary: “Thanks for letting me in. I guess you’re not that much of a bastard.” The man looked up and Jaehyun was struck by how big his eyes were and the rosy pink tinge to his full lips, possibly from the cold outside.He downed the rest of his champagne, stopping another wait staff to put his empty glass on the tray.“I can think of ways you can return the favor.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Two-Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017600
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	The Black Lily

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this decided it wanted be a series, i didn't!

The gallery was definitely one of the fancier establishments Jaehyun had picked for his father’s event. In fact, he knew that this particular party would be loaded with many high-profile individuals so he made sure not to slack with the preparation.

He always dressed his best in any occasion but tonight he made sure to go the extra mile with his burgundy suit and double-breasted coat. The Jung scion, as he was called, the only son of the most influential family in South Korea—he had every reason to stand out.

Jaehyun knew that the recent increase in his public appearances and the extended exposure meant that his father was gearing him up to take over one of their businesses, a small part of it at first, and before long, he would be handed over half of his family’s empire on a golden platter.

It didn’t matter to them what he did with his personal life, as long as he was running the business smoothly and was capable of producing an heir when the time comes. He fingered his phone in his pocket when it vibrated, likely one of the men he’d messed around with at his friend’s birthday party a few nights ago. He’d make sure to block the number before the evening ended.

He watched the guests exchange glances when he walked pass, some even attempting to strike a conversation but Jaehyun was only willing to give two-word sentences before he was making up some elaborate lie about why he had to move along.

He was contemplating turning his phone off when he heard it.

“I told you, you’re not allowed here! This is a private event!”

“And I told you, I literally painted two of the artworks on exhibit tonight. I say I deserve to see it on display at least once. Invitation or no invitation.”

The voices were not particularly loud but they definitely stood out over the classical music playing in the hall. Jaehyun stopped a few steps away from the doors where three wait staff was barricading a man. This wasn’t the first time someone tried to gatecrash one of his father’s events, but it would be the first time Jaehyun would be forced to handle it himself. When he was tasked to ensure that the event went swimmingly, he hadn’t counted for a disturbance to occur so early into the night.

Jaehyun stopped a passing waiter to grab a glass of champagne before he approached the rioting intruder completely obscured by the staff.

“What’s going on here?”

“Sir, this guy here is trying to get in but he doesn’t have an invitation.” Of course he didn’t, Jaehyun thought, he would remember sending an invitation to someone who was below the age of forty. At least it wasn’t another balding ex-business partner taking advantage of publicity.

The staff parted to reveal the guy and Jaehyun quirked an eyebrow, confirming that this person looked too young and attractive to be any of his father’s associates or potential investors.

“Are you in charge here?”

“I am. And you shouldn’t be here.” While Jaehyun was slightly taken aback by the impudence, he also couldn’t help but smile in appreciation after taking a sweeping look at the stranger.

The guy was dressed in an oversized plaid jacket, his denim jeans ripped in so many places it was a thread away from being obscene. The bulky platform boots the guy wore added at least 3 inches to his height but that wasn’t what caught Jaehyun’s attention.

It was the fierce determination on his face as he put his foot down, his fully studded ears sparkling under the chandeliers.

“I’m the artist for two of the paintings on display here.”

“I bought both of them from the gallery.”

“Then I hope you’re aware that I didn’t get paid a single cent for them.” The guy took a step back but he looked no less intimidating as he did when he first demanded to be let in. His nails were painted black, Jaehyun belatedly realized, and it only served to add to his charms.

“I don’t know how is that my problem.”

“Look, I’m not here to make a scene or anything. I just want to see them on display. They’re one of my first works.” Jaehyun considered the merits of letting the improperly dressed man in, and quickly came to the conclusion that there was none.

He took a sip of his champagne before finally addressing the staff, “It’s fine. Let him in.”

“B-but sir-“

“Don’t worry, the chairman won’t find out.”But he would, if Jaehyun let this person continue arguing with the staff. The stranger didn’t look impressed with the development, even if it was in his favor, instead he was watching Jaehyun with apprehension.

“That was too easy.” He said after the staff scurried away after a final confirmation from Jaehyun.

“I don’t want any of the guests to be alarmed and you hanging by the entrance in those clothes would have that effect.”

“You’re a bit of a bastard, aren’t you?” The man asked as he followed Jaehyun to where the artworks were on display. Jaehyun wished he had anything he can drape over Yuta so the pattern of his jacket wouldn’t be so distracting.

“I’ve been told.”

They stopped in front of the row of paintings he recently acquired for his father. Jaehyun appreciated art, but he wouldn’t trip all over himself trying to bid for them. Anyway, he always thought they were more fit to be hanged at art museums instead of kept in a billionaire’s vault.

The guy let out a quiet gasped in front of a pair of paintings. They were of flowers, pink and white lilies. So delicate and serene, with subdued colors. Jaehyun sneaked another glance at the man, noting his heavy eyeliner and skull earrings and long, shaggy hair. It was a little hard to imagine that this was the man behind the pieces.

“So these are yours?”

“Yeah.” The man took out his phone, snapping a picture of the paintings in one frame and Jaehyun cringed at the crisp volume of the shutter. He hoped his parents would be too occupied with the guests to wander to that side of the gallery.

“Thanks for letting me in. I guess you’re not that much of a bastard.” The man looked up and Jaehyun was struck by how big his eyes were and the rosy pink tinge to his full lips, possibly from the cold outside. His mind supplied an image of those lips around his cock.

He downed the rest of his champagne, stopping another wait staff to put his empty glass on the tray.

The stranger snatched a glass for himself at the same time. Jaehyun watched his throat bob as he took controlled sips of the champagne, unable to tear his gaze away.

“I can think of ways you can return the favor.”

The man smacked his lips together. “Oh? And here I thought you helped me out of the goodness of your heart.”

“I’ll have you know that I don’t work that way. How about you give me your name?” He was rewarded by a flippant wave of the stranger’s hand towards the paintings. Below them read the artist’s name: Nakamoto Yuta. Of course.

“ _Yuta_ , why don’t you join me for the rest of the evening?” Jaehyun asked softly, his voice purposely dropping a notch. Yuta cocked his head to the side with a haughty look.

“In these clothes?” Jaehyun licked his lips and saw the way Yuta’s eyes followed the movement.

“That shouldn’t be a problem.”

&&

The paper towel dispenser whirred when Yuta’s back bumped into it. He gripped the lapels of Jaehyun’s coat tighter as he ravaged his lips. They nearly tripped with when their legs tangled together but Jaehyun had quickly found purchase on the wall on either side of Yuta’s head.

Yuta was a good kisser and Jaehyun decided he also liked his feistiness as long as it wasn’t working against him.

Yuta groaned into his mouth and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue deeper. Yuta took his hand and guided it to his hip with an encouraging hum. The violin piece blasting from the washroom’s speakers was tainted by the lewd sound of lips smacking and Yuta’s moans, intensifying the heat in Jaehyun’s belly.

He ground against Yuta, his hand sliding down to grab a handful of his ass so there was no escape. Yuta’s hand fumbled with his belt but Jaehyun slapped it away, “Patience.”

“Who said I have to listen to you?”

Jaehyun slapped his ass hard enough for the sound to echo in the empty washroom.

“Up to you to find out what happens if you don’t.” Yuta swallowed and his eyes lowered into little languid gems. Jaehyun could feel his labored breathing against his chest.

“You’re a little bossy aren’t you?” Yuta said, careful to keep his voice steady even as he tried to catch his breath. He only smirked at the observation. Yuta didn’t need to know that Jaehyun could buy an entire building from his month’s salary alone, he only needed to know that Jaehyun wouldn’t hesitate to wrap his wrists with his silk tie and fuck him into oblivion.

“Oh, you have no idea.”


End file.
